1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel cell production method, and a fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to cause electrochemical reactions to progress in a fuel cell, it is important to sufficiently secure places for the electrochemical reactions, specifically, three-phase interfaces that are interfaces among an electrode (catalyst), an electrolyte layer and a space to which reaction gases containing electrode active materials are supplied, and efficiently supply the reaction gases to the three-phase interfaces. In order to secure the three-phase interface and efficiently supply the reaction gases to the three-phase interfaces, the electrodes have been formed of porous materials that have gas permeability.
Furthermore, in causing the electrochemical reactions to progress in a fuel cell, it is important to secure a current collection characteristic of electrodes. That is, it is important to cause efficient exchange of electrons between the electrodes and the electrode active materials at the three-phase interfaces so as to reduce the internal resistance of the fuel cell. For the securement of a current collection characteristic of an electrode, making the entire electrode electrically continuous is effective. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-324555 discloses a construction in which a mesh-like thin film electrode is fabricated by forming a dense film from an electrode material, and forming countless small pores that extend through the dense film in the direction of thickness by heat-treating the dense film.
However, the production method for the electrode requires a process of heating and, furthermore, a process of joining the obtained mesh-like thin film electrode onto an electrolyte layer, resulting in a complicated production process. Therefore, an easier and more convenient production method for an electrode has been desired.